<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Broken by angelus2hot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329933">A Little Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot'>angelus2hot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: nekid_spike, Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants her a little broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> A Little Broken<br/><b>Fandom:</b> Buffy the Vampire Slayer<br/><b>Characters/Pairing:</b> Angelus/Buffy<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 203<br/><b>Summary:</b> He wants her a little broken.<br/><b>A/N:</b> written for the prompt 'broken' at nekid_spike</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelus held the wicked looking knife in hands, stroking the sharp end as if it were a lover. He was sure his plans shown in his eyes as he glanced towards the beautiful woman chained to his bed.</p>
<p>The frightened look he glimpsed in her eyes before she quickly shoved a blank look in its place caused his lips to curl into an evil smile.</p>
<p>
  <i>She still had some fight left in her. That was good.</i>
</p>
<p>Most of the time he liked his toys broken when he played with them... the fun part was in the breaking but for her he was willing to make an exception. He only wanted her a little broken. Just enough to not only accept the things he would do to her but to look forward to them, to actually encourage his touch. </p>
<p>“The things I am going to do to you, Buff.” </p>
<p>Buffy had long since given up trying to break the chains that held her. She could only glare daggers at him almost as if she was daring him to try.</p>
<p>He had never been one to resist a dare.</p>
<p>Angelus’ grin widened as he moved towards her. <i>This was going to be so much fun.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>